Battlefield V Beta Blog
center|link= Jetzt, da sich der Release von Battlefield V um einen Monat nach hinten verschoben hat, heißt es noch ein paar Wochen mehr warten, bis man das Spiel in die Hände (oder auf die Festplatte) bekommt. Als Trost begann dafür vor ein paar Tagen die Open Beta, und zusätzlich erschien der neue „This is Battlefield V“-Trailer. Es gibt Neues zum Thema „Battle Royale“, und auch beim Gameplay hat sich was getan. Ich habe die Beta angezockt und kann jetzt genau sagen, warum ein gutes Team und vor allem ein gutes Squad einem das Leben sehr viel leichter machen können. Firestorm Bevor ich allerdings zum Gameplay komme: Letztes Mal waren es noch Spekulationen, mittlerweile gibt es offiziell erste Informationen zum „Battle Royale“-Modus in Battlefield V. Firestorm, im Deutschen also Feuersturm, soll das Ganze heißen und wie bei einem Battlefield-Spiel gewohnt mit 64 Spielern stattfinden. Genauer gesagt sollen 16 Squads zu je vier Spielern auf der angeblich größten Map landen, die die Reihe jemals gesehen haben soll, und dort auf dem immer kleiner werdenden Gebiet überleben, bis nur noch ein Squad übrig bleibt. Dabei gibt es all die Waffen und Fahrzeuge – ja, also auch Panzer –, die auch in anderen Spielmodi ihren Auftritt haben. Mehr Details dazu wird es geben, je näher der Release rückt. 670px|center Von Klassen und Teamplay Wenn man sich meine Battlefield 1-Statistik ansieht, stellt man schnell fest, dass ich Klassen bevorzuge, mit denen man sein Team unterstützen kann. Mit dem Versorgungssoldaten habe ich bereits über zehn Millionen Punkte erspielt, mit dem Sanitäter immerhin über acht Millionen. Da sehen meine Sturmsoldaten-Punkte mit knapp über drei Millionen geradezu lachhaft aus; von meinem Späher, der nicht einmal die Millionengrenze knackt, ganz zu schweigen. Grund dafür ist, dass ich gerne mit meinem Squad zusammenspiele – und das ist etwas, was als Späher in Battlefield 1 meiner Meinung nach nicht ganz so gut funktioniert. Auch der Sturmsoldat kann nur wirklich dann mithelfen, wenn man sich einem Panzer oder gar einem Behemoth gegenüber sieht. Ansonsten können beide Klassen nur eins – schießen. Und das ist mir einfach zu wenig. 670px|center In Battlefield V sieht es da schon etwas anders aus. Hier ist der Späher nämlich der einzige, der Gegner spotten (also ausspähen) kann, und das ist eine wahnsinnig wichtige Fähigkeit. Immerhin war das bisherige Spotting-System der Reihe bis zum einem gewissen Grad mit einem erlaubten Wallhack gleichzusetzen. Wer weiß, wo sich sein Gegner befindet, weil er von jemand anderem gespottet wurde, ist klar im Vorteil. Und auch der Sturmsoldat mit seinem Repertoire an Sprengstoffen ist jetzt nicht nur gegen Panzer effektiv: Ein Päckchen Dynamit eignet sich nämlich genauso gut dafür, die ansonsten unüberwindbaren Befestigungen, die Gegner errichtet haben, in die Luft zu sprengen, und davon gibt es auch in infanterielastigen Bereichen mehr als genug. Gerade auf Rotterdam, der neuen Karte, die man im Zuge der Beta ausprobieren konnte, hat sich das deutlich gezeigt. Eine Barrikade in einer engen Gasse kann einem ordentlich zu schaffen machen, wenn man nicht gut genug ausgerüstet ist. Da es gerade um Ausrüstung geht: Eine der wohl bedeutendsten Änderungen, was das Gameplay betrifft, ist die Sache mit der Versorgung. Als Versorger rennt man nun nicht mehr mit einem unendlichen Vorrat an Munition rum; dasselbe gilt auch für den Sanitäter mit seinen Verbänden. Stattdessen gibt es überall auf der Map verteilt große Munitions- und Medizinkisten, die die Vorräte eines Spielers wieder aufstocken können. Und was mir mit Abstand am besten gefallen hat: Jeder Spieler kann sich selber mit einem Verband ausstatten. Zugegebenermaßen ist das auch dringend notwendig. Anders als bei den Vorgängern von Battlefield V funktioniert das mit dem Selbstheilen nämlich nicht mehr ganz so einfach. Einerseits braucht der Heilungsprozess an sich deutlich länger, andererseits kann man ohne Verband nicht mehr vollständig geheilt werden. Darum habe ich mir auch sehr schnell angewöhnt, nach jedem Spawn erst einmal einen Verband zu holen und meine Munition aufzufüllen. Man will ja doch so lange wie möglich Überleben. 670px|center Und wenn es mal nicht so gut mit dem Überleben klappt, sollte man sicherstellen, dass man wenigstens in der Nähe seines Squads den Löffel abgibt. DICE hat es bereits mehrfach betont: Das Zusammenspielen in einem Squad ist wichtiger als je zuvor. Auch das Wiederbeleben ist nicht mehr einzig und allein dem Sanitäter überlassen. Innerhalb seines Squads kann man nun gefallene Kameraden wiederbeleben, auch wenn das ein wenig länger dauert, wenn man kein Sanitäter ist. Ist also etwa der einzige Medic des Trupps gefallen, muss man nicht erst verzweifelt den Respawn abwarten und ist bis dahin ohne Chance auf Heilung den Feinden ausgeliefert; stattdessen kann man selber zum Retter werden, egal ob Versorger, Sturmsoldat oder sogar Späher. Fazit: Ein Squad, bestehend aus verschiedenen Klassen, kann gemeinsam praktisch jedes Hindernis überwinden. Was haltet ihr von den Änderungen? Denkt ihr, dass sie Spieler dazu motivieren werden, mehr aufeinander zu achten? Lasst es mich eure Meinung dazu in den Kommentaren wissen! __NOEDITSECTION__